A toilet seat apparatus includes a human body detector, a toilet seat, and a metal member. The human body detector detects a user entering and/or exiting a toilet room by using a radio wave. The metal member is provided in the toilet seat interior to warm the toilet seat. According to the arrangement position of the human body detector in such a toilet seat apparatus, the radio wave is reflected by the metal member of the toilet seat interior; and there is a possibility that the detection precision of the human body detector may decrease.
In JP-A 2004-194999 (Kokai), the human body detector is disposed inside a region where the opening of the toilet seat is projected rearward in the state in which the toilet seat is open. Thereby, the effects due to the metal member of the toilet seat interior are avoided. Specifically, the toilet apparatus is mounted to low tank equipment at the upper surface of the rear part of the toilet. The human body detector is disposed inside a region where the opening of the toilet seat when upright along the low tank equipment is projected rearward.
However, in the toilet seat apparatus discussed in JP-A 2004-194999 (Kokai), because the human body detector is disposed at the low tank equipment, the front of the human body detector is covered with the toilet lid when the toilet lid is open. Therefore, part of the radio wave radiated from the human body detector is reflected rearward by the toilet lid in the open state. As a result, there is a possibility that the movement of the water inside the wash tank, etc., may be misdetected by the human body detector as movement of the human body.
The invention is based on the recognition of such problems and is directed to provide a toilet apparatus in which it is possible to increase the detection precision of the human body.